


The Visit

by MaresThird



Series: Holiday Resort [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaresThird/pseuds/MaresThird
Summary: Tobin flies to LA to visit Christen for a few days. They've been in touch daily since Christen left Portland and are excited to see each other again. Both have serious questions on their mind, but each are unsure if this visit is the time to bring them up. Both are determined to have a great time while Tobin is in town and hanging out with Christen's friends and meeting her family.Some smut mixed in this because these two are like little rabbits going at it constantly, especially since they've been apart.** Recommended reading Holiday Resort to be up with the events that lead thee two to where they are in this story. Lots of back story of their relationship in that story.





	1. one

Friday Night- Day 1 

Tobin follows the signs for the baggage claim, walking along with the flood people going in the same direction. She only brought a carry on but Christen advised her to go there to meet. She felt Christen didn’t want her getting lost in the airport being unable to figure out which terminal she was at for her to pick her up. She doesn’t mind though, she smiles as she walks along, pulling her small suitcase, it just means she sees Christen sooner than later. 

The crowds are larger than she expected, it’s a crush of people, making her frown when she’s squished on the escalator down, swiveling her head to try and catch a glimpse of Chris. Tobin walks towards the exit doors, her eyes scanning around her, stepping to the side and back as people elbow past her in a hurry to get to their destinations. She’s suddenly grateful for Christen’s suggestion to meet here, this place is huge. She looks around and sees she’s near the car rentals and pulls her phone out. 

**Tobin: I’m standing by the car rentals**

It only takes a couple of seconds for a reply. 

**Chris: on my way, be there in a few**

Tobin nods and takes a deep breath to relax herself from the hectic scene in front of her. This place is a madhouse, all sorts of different languages floating around her, business people moving fast, babies crying, overtired parents struggling with young children. Definitely a lot different than PDX. 

“Hey you,” a soft melodic voice whispers in her ear, making Tobin turn quickly, feeling Christen wrap her arms around her. 

“Hi,” Tobin breathes out, hugging her tight, “I missed you,” 

“I missed you so much,” Christen whispers, pulling back and kissing her deeply. Tobin blinks a few times when they break for air, smiling at her. 

“It’s so good to see you,” she says, taking hold of her hand as Christen begins to lead her to the parking garage. 

 

They chatter away the entire drive to the mystery destination for their dinner. Christen knew Tobin would be hungry, working a full day and then catching her flight out today. It’s nearly nine o’clock when Christen inches through traffic, pulling over to valet her car. 

 

They exit the vehicle, the valet greeting Christen by name, making Tobin’s eyebrows rise in question, watching Christen say something quietly to him and then Christen just gives her that brilliant smile of hers and takes her hand and leads her into the restaurant. 

 

“Good evening, Ms. Press,” a male host smiles, glancing at Tobin’s ripped jeans, hoodie and snapback, then giving them both a bright smile, “right this way,” He leads them through the dining area to the back, escorting them upstairs to a much quieter room, finally seating them at a table against the large window that looks out on the ocean still visible as the sun goes down. 

“This is incredible,” Tobin marvels, looking out at the view and then at Christen. She smiles at her, “I’m so happy to be here,” she says. She removes her hat, shaking her hair out to spill over her shoulders. 

Christen smiles back, “I am too,” she says, letting out a happy sigh, “so much.” 

“Good evening, Ms. Press,” a young, smartly dressed woman greets, “what may I get you to drink tonight?” 

“Hi, Bridget, how are you?” Christen greets, looking up at her with a smile. 

“Very well,” she replies, “school is almost over,” 

“Congratulations on your graduation,” Christen smiles, “when do you start your job?” 

Bridget beams at her, “Next week,” she says, “thank you again,”

Christen waves her off, “All I did was get you the interview,” she smiles, “you earned the rest.” 

“Well, thank you again,” Bridget replies, “may I get you something to drink?” 

Christen looks to Tobin who is still looking out the window, “Babe,” she says, “would you like some wine?” 

Tobin turns and grins at her, “Sure,” 

“We’ll have a bottle of the V. Sattui Reisling, the Off Dry one,” Christen addresses Bridget. 

“The 2002?” Bridget asks expectantly. 

“Yes, please,” Christen nods. 

“I’ll be back shortly,” Bridget nods and turns to walk away. 

“You seem to know everyone here,” Tobin grins at her completely amused, “eat here, much?” 

Christen blushes a little, looking down before replying, “I do eat here often,” she admits, “I also would meet clients here as well, so there were many, many lunch and dinners here.” 

Tobin accepts the explanation, “So, how did your official last day go?” she asks, looking expectantly at her. 

Christen can’t help the smile that spreads across her face, “It was wonderful,” she gushes, “everyone was excited for me and very encouraging,” she shrugs, “Alyssa is taking over  
the team, well, officially, and everything went so smoothly, it was perfect.” 

Tobin reaches her hand across the table, lightly gripping hers and giving it a squeeze, “I’m glad,” 

They stare at each other for a few minutes, small smiles on their faces, both so incredibly happy to be together again. The last two weeks have been a challenge being apart, both finding themselves surprised how much they missed each other. They texted, called and Facetimed every day, remaining in touch and keeping up with each other’s daily lives. 

“So,” Tobin breaks the moment, “what’s good here? I’m starving,” she asks as she flips open the menu. 

“Sushi,” Christen replies, “I thought we’d get a boat,” she says, “you said you haven’t had it in a long time, so I thought a boat would let us have a little of everything,” 

“Sounds perfect,” Tobin grins, closing her menu, leaning back in her chair, “so, tomorrow…” 

“Tomorrow is the beach with Kelley and company,” Christen replies, “then dinner with friends and an evening out,” 

Tobin grins, “And my wetsuit came last week, right?” she asks excitedly. 

“Yes,” Christen grins back, knowing Tobin is excited to go surfing. 

“Awesome,” Tobin does a fist pump, “I can’t wait,” 

“To surf or meet my friends?” Christen teases. 

“Both,” Tobin winks at her. 

Bridget returns with the wine and makes a show of opening the bottle, letting Christen taste it and accept it. Christen orders a sushi boat and Bridget disappears again. 

When their meal arrives, they flirt as they eat, filling their conversation with innuendo, comedically eating their sushi as seductively as possible. They laugh at themselves, both knowing how horny they are and neither can wait to be somewhere more private to express just much they missed each other. 

 

“That was delicious,” Tobin groans, rubbing her stomach, “I can’t believe we finished that thing, it was huge,” 

“It was,” Christen agrees, leading Tobin to an elevator bank just outside of the second floor. 

“Too full to walk down the stairs?” Tobin teases, sliding her arm around Christen’s waist.

“No silly,” Christen shakes her head, “it’s time to go home,” 

“Home?” Tobin is confused. “But your car,” she trails off as the elevator doors open and Christen enters. Christen cocks her head, looking at Tobin who follows her in. 

“I live in this building, sweetie,” Christen says, giving her a soft kiss. 

“Oh,” Tobin nods, now understanding, “woah,” she whispers, thinking about how different Christen’s life in LA is from hers in Oregon. 

 

“Woah,” Tobin utters upon entering the living room, seeing the wall of windows looking out on the ocean, “nice view,” 

“It’s even better during the day,” Christen says, switching on a lamp, “would you like something to drink?” 

“I’m good,” Tobin announces, glancing around the room, noticing her suitcase near the door. 

Christen sets her purse down on a table near the kitchen, turning to look at her, “What would you like to do?” 

“This,” Tobin says, striding forward, taking Christen in her arms and kissing her softly. 

Christen responds, opening her mouth to accept Tobin insistent tongue, her hand slowly moving up Tobin’s back and fisting her hair. Tobin moans at the sensation, her hands finding Christen ass, gripping them tightly and bringing them close together. Hands begin to move under shirts, seeking skin. Slowly Christen guides Tobin to her bedroom, to the bed to be exact, the very bed Christen would lie in for the last two weeks, dreaming of this moment. 

 

XXXX

 

Saturday- Day 2 

“Hey babe,” Tobin whispers in Christen’s ear, “it’s time to get up,” 

Christen cracks an eye open, “Sleep,” she mumbles, tired from last night’s adventures. They got very little sleep in this bed while they reacquainted themselves with one another. 

“Rise and shine,” Tobin says loudly, pulling the dark drapes open and letting the bright sun filter into the room. 

“Ugh,” Christen groans, pulling the covers over her head. 

“We don’t want to be late,” Tobin urges, “what would Kelley think? She’d tease us forever,” 

Christen huffs and pulls the covers off her head, “I demand a nap today,” she says, yawning and stretching under the comforter. 

“We’ll have time for nap before going to dinner, right?” Tobin asks, kneeling down next to Christen’s face, “good morning,” she leans over and kisses her softly. 

“Morning,” Christen gives her a sleepy smile, looking her over and noticing the strings of her bikini top around her neck coming up from her t-shirt. “You’re dressed already? I wanted to shower with you,” 

Tobin shrugs sheepishly, “I was too excited,” she says bashfully. 

Christen smiles, delighted to see her reaction, “Okay babe,” she says, getting up, “I’ll be quick and then we’ll have something to eat.”

 

XXXX

 

“Bro, this is awesome!” Tobin yells at Kelley as they bob in the ocean, her wet hair dangling down. 

“I love it this time of year,” Kelley grins back, “you get the next one,” she nods at her. 

“Sweet,” Tobin grins, her eyes scanning the water, “I’m on,” she calls, nodding and then sliding forward and dropping her chest to her board, paddling out to the approaching wave. 

 

“She’s a natural out there,” Julie nudges Christen. The two are sitting on towels, watching them on the water. 

“Uh huh,” Christen agrees, keeping her eyes on her, feeling nervous.

“They’re fine out there,” Julie assures her, “stop worrying,” 

“I can’t help it,” Christen frowns, “it’s so dangerous,” 

Julie looks at her phone, nodding to herself, “Why don’t you help me start the grill,” she says, “and I’ll fill you in on me and Zack. 

“You’re just trying to distract me,” Christen pouts, “I want to watch,” 

“If we get the food going, they’ll come in to eat,” Julie reminds her. 

“Where’s the grill?” Christen abruptly kneels, “Let’s do this.” 

Julie chuckles as she gets up to start the food. 

 

Christen is watching Tobin lift her surfboard and walk down to the rental shack, distracted by her bare muscles flexing as she carries the board, meandering away. The three are gathering their items to pack up.

“You’re drooling,” Kelley elbows her. 

“I can’t help it,” Christen sighs, “she’s just so hot,” she confesses. 

“So,” Kelley glances mischievously at Julie, “you use your birthday gift?” 

Christen’s eyes go wide, “Kelley!” she snaps, looking mortified, swiveling her head to see if anyone is listening. 

“You totally did!” Kelley cackles, clapping her hands gleefully, “Atta girl!” 

“Will you zip it? Tobin’s coming back!” Christen glares at her, hoping her face isn’t as red to match the burning she feels on her skin. 

“She’s like a hundred feet away,” Kelley waves at her, “so, you liked it?” 

Christen shoots daggers at Kelley, “If I answer this will you please shut up about it and never mention it again?” 

“Yes!” Kelley nods vigorously. 

Christen nods, scrunching up her mouth for a moment, then glancing over to see Tobin about fifty feet from them and her face softens, “I didn’t expect it to be so intimate,” she says quietly, seeing Julie’s eyes go wide, “I really felt like it brought us closer,” she shrugs. 

Kelley just blinks a few times as she looks at her, “I thought you were just going to say it was hot,” she says, “leave it to you to be so cerebral about it.” 

Christen slaps her arm, “You asked and I told you and now kindly shut the hell up about it.” 

Kelley uses a finger to zip her mouth close and lock it with a key, grinning as she tosses the imaginary key away. 

“Anything I can help with?” Tobin questions, squatting down next to Christen.

“If you wouldn’t mind taking our bags, I’ll shake out the blanket and we’ll be all set,” Christen smiles at her. 

“For sure,” Tobin grins, giving Christen a soft peck of a kiss on her lips and then rising and lifting the bags. 

Christen shakes out the blanket, folding it neatly. The group walks to the parking lot, chattering away about tonight. 

“Tobin, you’ll really like this restaurant tonight,” Julie says, smiling at her, “it’s our hangout and Chris thought it would be right up your alley,” 

Tobin sends Christen a questioning look and she just smiles and shrugs at her. Tobin looks back at Julie, “Looking forward to seeing it,” she grins at her. 

 

 

XXXX

 

 

“You feel so good,” Christen moans as she continues working her fingers into Tobin, her head dropping down so her mouth can playfully tease her nipple. 

“Oh, God,” Tobin utters, her legs shaking, her hands splayed out on the walls of the shower, leaning back for support. “Don’t stop,” she pleads as Christen lowers herself to circle her tongue around Tobin’s clit. 

“Oh, yes,” Tobin moans, “yes,” she angles her hips, then feels the rush of her orgasm, moaning loudly, throwing her head back and banging her head hard on the tile wall. “Ow!” 

Christen puts a hand up to block the water streaming down, looking at Tobin with concern, “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know,” Tobin groans, steadying herself against the wall, breathing heavy and gingerly rubbing the back of her head, “talk about a mix of stimuli,” 

Christen chuckles, rising to her feet, looking at her carefully, “Are you bleeding?” 

Tobin looks at her hand, “I don’t think so,” she says, then grins at her, “you made me see stars, babe,” she chuckles and kisses her. 

 

They get out of the shower and dry off, Christen inspecting Tobin's head and not finding any open wound. She's still concerned, it sounded like she hit her head hard. 

“Do you want some Tylenol?” Christen asks as Tobin slides into the bed for the nap they’re about to take. 

“No, I’m good,” she says, sighing as she relaxes under the covers. 

“No headache?” Christen wants to be certain. 

“No headache, just a little bump,” Tobin answers, “come on, get in,” 

Christen slides in and moves to hold her, “I’m sorry,” 

Tobin chuckles, “It was an accident,” she says, kissing Christen’s cheek, “don’t worry about it,” 

 

 

XXXX

 

 

“Nice to meet you Nima,” Tobin smiles at him as they shake hands.

“You too,” He says excitedly as he sits down, “it’s finally nice to put a face to the name, you know?” 

“Totally,” Tobin grins back at him. 

“So, I hear you are a First Responder at the ski lodge?” he asks her as he settles into his seat, placing his napkin on his lap. 

“Yes, I am,” Tobin nods at him. Christen looks over to sees how Tobin’s leg is bouncing under the table. She discreetly sets her hand on Tobin’s thigh and the movement stops. 

“I imagine you see a lot of wild stuff,” he comments, taking a sip of his water. 

“Oh yeah,” Tobin grins easily, “naked ski night is one of the strangest,” she replies. 

The table chuckles, “Is that really a thing?” Kelley asks, looking at her shrewdly trying to determine if she’s joking. 

“It usually happens that last week the lifts are open,” Tobin replies, “there’s a couple of groups that get a bit liquored up and do it,” 

Nima grimaces, “I don’t like the cold with clothes on,” he says, shuddering, “I can’t imagine skiing down a mountain naked.” 

Tobin shrugs, “You see all kinds up there,” she smiles. 

“So, how did you get into the medical field?” Alyssa asks from across the table. 

Tobin explains how she joined the fire department since her brother was doing it, then taking the paramedic courses over a few years. “I love being outdoors and helping people, so it’s really the perfect job for me,” she finishes up with a shrug. 

“I like your summer job,” Kelley states, nodding and nudging Tobin, “you can bet your ass I’ll be up there this summer.” 

Tobin grins, “Sweet!” she nods, “You know, there’s a few cool place to camp overnight on the river if you’re interested.” 

“Oh yeah?” Kelley’s eyes grow large, “Does Emily like to camp?” 

Tobin smiles at her, “Oh yeah,” she nods, “she’s a nature girl.” 

The server comes by to get their drink orders and then Tobin questions the table about their jobs and how they came to Press Enterprises. The group answers easily, the conversation flowing nicely. 

When their food is served, Tobin notices the bar area is filling up quite a bit and the music is getting louder. “What’s going on over there?” she questions, “Is this a normal Saturday night?” 

“Oh yeah,” Alyssa answers, “they have karaoke and live mic tonight.” 

Tobin glances at Christen who smiles as her blush spreads across her cheeks. 

“We hear you’re quite the singer,” Julie grins at her, “legendary even,” 

Tobin rolls her eyes good naturedly, “Not legendary,” she shakes her head. 

Kelley asks Nima about something for work and the others get involved talking. Christen leans over close to Tobin, “Babe,” she says, looking at Tobin with her dazzling eyes, “will you sing something for me tonight?” 

Tobin grimaces slightly, “I don’t know Chris,” she says. 

Christen leans even closer, “It makes me really hot when you sing,” she says quietly, her eyes darkening when Tobin makes eye contact, “It makes me wanna,” she whispers something into Tobin’s ear, Tobin’s eyes’ widening slightly and her back going rigid. Her face flushes slightly as she nods. 

“Okay babe,” she says, swallowing hard from what Christen has shared with her, “how about you pick the song, hum?” 

Christen eyes her lecherously, feeling so turned on at the moment, fighting herself from wanting to make up an excuse to leave so she could have her way with Tobin right now. Instead, she slides her hand higher up on Tobin’s thigh, “Good idea,” she says, her voice low, her eyes blazing, “I’ll have to think about it,” 

“What do you think, Tobin?” Kelley asks, looking over at her, unaware of their private moment. 

“Um, I’m sorry, what?” Tobin asks politely. 

“I was wondering when you think it would be the best time to go river rafting,” Kelley states, now noticing how quiet and out of sorts Christen looks, a small grin appearing on her face. 

“Well, if you want to swim and stuff, July or August would be the best,” Tobin offers.

“Okay Lys,” Kelley nods at her, “make sure the calendar is clear for all of us,” she says, then eyes Christen, “we’ll have to make sure Press is available too,” 

“What are you guys organizing?” Christen narrows her eyes at Kelley and Julie, both of whom are smirking. 

“A company trip,” Nima explains, “you know, team building.” 

Christen chuckles, “Oh, I see,” she says, “of course,” 

Julie looks over at Kelley, “What are you going to sing?” 

Kelley shrugs, “Something to make the ladies swoon,” she says casually. “How about you, Tobin?” 

“Oh, um, Chris is going to pick the song,” she replies and looks at Christen, “but she’ll make sure it’s one I know,” 

“Nima, you’ll sing a duet with Tobin, right?” Christen asks, nodding at him. 

“Sure,” he easily replies, “just need a couple of drinks and I’ll sing with anyone,” 

“This is their regular hangout,” Christen explains to Tobin who nods with understanding. 

“So, you guys do this a lot?” she asks the table. 

“Not me,” Alyssa shakes her head, “unless I’m near incoherent,” 

“Which never happens,” Julie chuckles, “I sing sometimes,” 

“What about you?” Tobin asks Christen, raising her eyebrows at her. 

“No,” she replies shyly, “I could never,” 

Tobin nods, “It’s not for everyone,” she says understandingly, not pressuring her, figuring her friends probably have in the past. 

They finish their meal, Christen insisting on paying as her final farewell to them. They argue over the check but Christen agrees that they can buy her and Tobin’s drinks for the rest of the night. Tobin insists she wants to buy the first round but the look Christen sends her makes her stop insisting. The group chuckles at them, agreeing to getting the drinks. 

 

“You know Shallow, right?” Christen asks Tobin, “From a Star Is Born?” They’re now in the bar at a table near the stage. Tobin gets the impression that it’s their table. People are coming over and greeting them, planning songs to sing with Kelley and Nima and even Julie agreeing to sing one with a couple of girls. 

“Oh yeah, that’s a great song,” Tobin nods, “but it’s a duet,” 

“Nima is going to sing with you,” she replies, nodding to Nima who leaves the table and heads over the DJ and puts in the song. 

“I love that song,” Christen sighs happily, feeling the effects of the wine from dinner. She’s determined to walk the line and not become completely wasted, she has other things on her mind for later tonight. She sees Tobin is pacing herself as well, a water in front of her and her wine glass from dinner that she hadn’t finished. 

Tobin leans over, brushing her shoulder against her, “I’ll love singing it to you,” she murmurs, puckering up and Christen kisses her softly. Tobin runs her hand up and down Christen’s thigh, looking at her suggestively. 

“You just wait ‘til we get home,” Christen says in her ear, her hot breath sending a shiver down Tobin’s spine and making her skin tingle. Christen sees the goosebumps, sitting back very pleased with herself. 

 

 

Christen feels like she’s putty in Tobin’s hands as she’s being led by her around the dance floor. The group left their table, opting to hit the dance floor for a bit. Now the songs have slowed down and Christen feels as if her and Tobin are the ones in the room. She’s pressed against her, her head on Tobin’s shoulder, loving how her hand feels Tobin’s back muscles rippling under her shirt as they move in harmony. She loves how she feels Tobin’s hands settled on her low back, griping her gently, slowly guiding her around the dance floor. 

She’s never felt this way when she was with Vero, her and Vero never danced, her and Vero never shared this type of intimacy. Tobin is open and free to her, to her touch, to her words, to everything. She really feels the connection and hasn’t ever felt this way before. 

Tobin is thinking similar thought as she holds Christen, about how grateful she is to experience this feeling once again. After Morgan died, she never thought it was in her cards to find someone she could love as much as she does Christen. It’s funny how her and Morgan are so similar in ways and yet so completely different. 

She smiles, moving her head to kiss Christen gently. The song ends and she guides her back to the table, feeling thirsty and wanting some water. 

“I really like dancing with you,” Tobin says quietly, sipping her water. 

“I really like dancing with you, too,” Christen smiles at her over the rim of her water. They’ve both stopped drinking a while ago. 

“Okay, our next singers are Nima!” The DJ says and a cheer goes up, “And Tobin!” 

Tobin smiles as give Christen a quick kiss, “This one is for you,” she says, looking her in the eyes. She smiles as weaves through the crowd, overhearing people wondering what kind of a name that is as she finds Nima and they head to the stage. 

“Woah,” Kelley says as she slides into her chair, “she looks fucking hot up on stage,” 

“Easy, Kel,” Julie says, “down girl, she’s taken and so are you.” She sits in Tobin’s seat, “She looks good up there,” she agrees. 

Christen can only nod, her eyes transfixed on Tobin who is on the stage, one hand gripping the mic stand and the other on the mic. Christen thought Tobin looked hot when they got ready to go out but seeing her up there wearing a sleeveless white shirt, showing off her arm muscles that flex slightly as the music starts, it does something to her. 

The crowd sends up a cheer with the first notes, looking forward to hearing the song. Nima’s voice is strong, sounding just as gravelly as the original, glancing over at Tobin as her part begins. When Tobin starts to sing, another loud cheer erupts, the crowd feeling it. 

Nima and Tobin both get into it, looking at each other as they sing, heads bobbing to the beat, then Tobin lets loose, holding the notes, her powerful voice filling the bar. Kelley’s jaw drops as she watches, Julie mutters a holy fuck and Alyssa’s eyes go wide, but Christen can only watch. Sure, they’ve sung this song in the car before, but seeing Tobin up there with a sound system and the music loud, it blows her away. 

They finish the song, Nima smiling wildly as he hugs Tobin, the bar roaring with applause. They both get stopped for high fives on their way back to the table. 

Tobin is smiling big, “That was so much fun!” she chugs her water, “Nima, you were terrific!” 

“Tobin, you blew it away!” Nima grins back at her, giving her a knuckle punch, “You’ve got an amazing voice!” 

“Holy fucking shit Tobin,” Kelley explodes, “why are you skiing up and down a mountain? You should be in a band!” 

Christen counts in her head and on three she smiles as she witnesses how Tobin suddenly grows shy and slightly uncomfortable from the praise. 

“Aw,” she says, “I just do it for fun,” she dismisses the notion. 

“You were really awesome,” Julie says, leaving Tobin’s seat so she can sit next to Christen. 

“You sounded amazing, babe,” Christen says quietly, “thank you for singing for me,” she places a soft kiss on her cheek. She’s amused as Tobin blushes. 

“Anything for you, babe,” Tobin recovers enough to say, sending Christen a wink. 

“Okay, I think I’m going to get diabetes from the sweetness!” Kelley exclaims, “You two, cut it out!” 

Tobin chuckles and takes another drink of her water, “Sorry, Kel,” she says, putting her arm around Christen, “I can’t help myself.” 

“I think I’m going to call it a night,” Nima announces as he stands up, “I’ve got an early morning,” 

“You’re doing that 5k?” Alyssa asks, standing as well. 

“Yep,” He nods, “Tobin, it was very nice to meet you,” he says, coming around to give her a hug, “I’ll sing with you any day,” 

“Same here,” Tobin grins back at him. “Good luck tomorrow,” 

“Thanks,” Nima says, hugging the others, “see you guys later.” 

“I’m heading out, too,” Alyssa says. 

Tobin glances at Christen and barely arches an eyebrow at her. Christen gives a slight nod and yawns loudly, “I think we’re heading out, too,” she says, “it was an early morning at the beach and tomorrow is a busy day.” 

“Ooh, meeting the parents, huh?” Julie elbows Tobin. 

“Yes ma’am,” she grins at her, “any tips I should know?” 

“Call Cody Big Daddy,” Kelley nods, “he’ll love you forever.” 

Tobin raises her eyebrows as Christen shakes her head, “He tries to have us all call him that,” she explains, “and none of us do,” 

The group decides to all head out for the night, waiting outside the bar for their rides. Nima is taking the girls home while Tobin and Christen have their own vehicle coming, since she lives in the opposite direction. 

“I’m so wet for you,” Christen whispers in Tobin’s ear as they sit in the back seat of the Uber, Tobin feeling Christen’s hand creep higher up her thigh. She clamps her hand around her wrist, holding it place. 

Thankfully, they arrive at Christen’s building only moments later, departing the vehicle and heading in. 

In the elevator, Tobin moves to kiss her, but Christen holds up her hand, “There’s cameras,” she warns. Tobin still approaches, settling for a sweet kiss to Christen’s cheek, then stands next to her, holding her hand. 

 

 

A soft thunk sounds as Tobin’s hands land on the glass window of Christen’s living room. Her bare legs are spread as Christen presses herself against her from behind, her hands traveling over her abdomen and then finding her breasts and locking on. Tobin throws her head back as Christen assault’s her neck with her tongue, biting and sucking as one hand trails down to find her hot center, feeling how Christen lazily runs her fingers through the wetness. 

“Oohhmmm,” Tobin moans, her hips jerking, turning her head to find Christen ‘s mouth, sharing a searing kiss. Christen steps away, ducking under Tobin’s arm to stand in front of her, kissing her once more while gently massaging Tobin’s breasts. Then she kneels, putting her hands on Tobin’s hips, running her tongue through her. 

All that can be heard is Tobin’s panting as Christen continues to eat her out. Christen feels how Tobin’s legs shake, gripping her hips firmly to hold her up as her orgasm shakes her through her, her loud moan making Christen even more wet. 

Christen gets to her feet, holding Tobin tightly to support her weight as she pants in her ear, recovering from the rush. Tobin’s breathing soon slows down and she pulls her head back, looking at Christen with half lidded eyes.

“Babe,” she says, her voice husky and low, “that was amazing,” she leans in and kisses her. 

“I’ve been dreaming of doing that with you for two weeks,” Christen admits, kissing her deeply. 

“Well, let me show you what I’ve been dreaming of,” Tobin suggests, taking her hand and guiding her to the couch. Tobin sits down, gesturing for to straddle her lap. They kiss again, Tobin’s hands finding Christen’s breasts, massaging them and tweaking her nipples, making her moan at the sensation. 

Tobin’s strong hands move to her hips, she slides down on the couch and as she lifts Christen above her. “Hold on to the back of the couch,” Tobin pants, “and get yourself up a little higher,” she says as she ducks down to face her center. 

“Oh, God, Tobin!” Christen exclaims as Tobin begins to eat her out. 

 

XXXX


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin meets Christen's family.

Sunday- Day 3 

 

“So, how are you adjusting to not working?” Tobin questions. Her and Christen are lying on the couch, snuggled close after breakfast. Both are still tired from last night, the two not getting much sleep once again. Christen has her phone nearby, setting an alarm to wake them if they nap to make sure they have time to get ready to go to her parent’s house later this afternoon. 

“It’s actually been really good,” Christen admits, “I’ve cleaned out my closets and donated a few boxes of clothes to the women’s shelter,” she says, “and I’ve been sending out my resume to a few different places.” 

“Yeah?” Tobin questions, her interest peaked in where Christen might be looking for a new job. “Anything interesting? Like different than what you were doing?” 

“Yes,” Christen smiles, knowing Tobin wants to ask if the places she’s looking at are in Portland but is not wanting to push her. All of the jobs Christen is considering are in Portland or near the city, but she’s not ready to share it, instead wanting to surprise Tobin once she actually has a job. 

“Good,” Tobin smiles, pressing her lips against the side of Christen’s head. She’s holding her from behind on the couch, their bodies melded together under the blanket. She desperately wants Christen to move to Portland but wants her to be happy above all else. If that means a different city, the two will figure things out when it happens. “I just really want you to find something you’ll love,” she says truthfully, even though she prays that fate will make it happen in Portland. 

“So do I,” Christen agrees, “I really want to feel like I’m making a difference somewhere,” she says, “something positive.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find something perfect,” Tobin assures her, “the world is a big place,” 

“There’s one I’m really hoping to hear back from,” Christen shares, “I don’t want to get my hopes up, but I think it would be perfect.” 

“When do you think you’ll hear back?” Tobin asks, now running her fingers through Christen’s curly hair. 

“Maybe this week,” Christen sighs, “either way, if they’re interested or not.” 

Tobin runs her hand along Christen’s side, then moves her hand in front to hold her, “If it’s meant to be, you’ll hear from them, nail the interview and rock that job,” she says softly. 

“Thank you, babe,” Christen says, then yawns. 

“Let’s nap,” Tobin suggests, snuggling down behind her. 

“Um, hum,” Christen agrees. 

 

XXXX

 

 

“You alright?” Christen asks from the driver’s seat, glancing over at Tobin next to her. 

Tobin gives her a dazzling smile, “I’m awesome,” she says, linking her fingers with Christen’s, “I can’t wait to meet your family.” 

“You’re not nervous?” Christen asks, remembering how nervous she was to meet Tobin’s sisters Perry and Katie. Everything had gone fine, within minutes of meeting the two women, Christen felt at ease. It was the lead up to meting them that her nerves aflame. 

Tobin snorts, “Nope,” she says, giving her hand a squeeze, “I’m looking forward to meeting the parents who created and raised such an amazing woman.” 

Christen blushes as she pulls into the long driveway, noting that her sisters are already here. Knowing that Tobin isn’t nervous gives her confidence that today will be perfect. She knows she’s the most high strung member of her family, the rest of them are so much more laid back than her that she feels Tobin will fit right in. 

They exit her car, Christen grabbing her bag containing swimsuits and a change of clothes for each of them. The plan was to visit and relax, have a nice dinner on the patio, swim or hang out for the day. Depending how late they stay, they might even huddle around the firepit that evening. 

“This house is beautiful, Chris,” Tobin states as they walk up the driveway, “you grew up here?” 

“Uh huh,” Christen replies, leading her up the stairs. She opens the front door and enters, Tobin following her. 

The grand foyer makes Tobin raise her eyebrows, taking the grandeur in. She begins to feel a fleeting moment of self-doubt about her nerves. 

“Mom?” Christen calls out, setting her bag down and walking further into the house.  
“We’re in the kitchen,” a female voice calls back. Christen turns and sees Tobin swallowing as she looks up at the vaulted ceiling. She backtracks a few steps and slips her arm around the lanky brunette. “Come on,” she smiles at her. Tobin nods and gives her a small smile. 

As they enter the kitchen, the sounds of chairs being pushed back are heard. “Christen!” a chorus goes up. 

Tobin smiles from a few feet behind as Christen is engulfed in hugs from whom she assumes is her Mother and two sisters. Then their eyes turn to her. 

“Mom, Channing, Tyler,” Christen says, gesturing to Tobin to come forward, “this is Tobin.” 

“Nice to meet, you,” Tobin says, shaking Tyler and Channing’s hands, turning to Mrs. Press only to be crushed in a hug.  
“When Christen told me how you got trapped out in the storm rescuing that poor man,” she says heartfully, “all I could think of was how brave you are and how I wanted to give you a big hug when I finally got to meet you,” she lets her go and Tobin takes a couple steps back.

“It’s just part of the job, ma’am,” Tobin says quietly, blushing furiously. 

“Mom,” Christen whines, “stop it, you’re embarrassing her!” she hisses. 

“I’m sorry Tobin,” she apologizes, “it’s just not every day you meet a real hero,” she explains. 

“No problem,” she replies easily, recovering her sense of humor, “it’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Press.” 

“Please! Call me Stacy,” she insists, “Would you like something to drink? Tyler made a pitcher of sangria,” 

“That would be very nice,” Tobin smiles at her, “thank you very much,” 

Channing pours a glass and hands it to Tobin, “Thanks,” she smiles at her, taking a sip, “this is very good.” She nods at Tyler. 

“Thanks,” Tyler smiles, “I thought it would be nice today.” 

“How are you enjoying your visit so far?” Stacy asks, smiling at her. Christen rolls her eyes when Tyler and Channing step in front of her to surround Tobin as she answers about going to the beach and surfing yesterday. She moves to the kitchen table and pours herself a glass of sangria. 

“What are you guys doing tomorrow?” Channing asks Tobin. 

“Um, I actually don’t know,” she replies, “Chris?” 

“Oh,” Christen nods, “I though we’d go to the beach again for a bit,” she replies. 

“Nice,” Tobin nods approvingly, sending her a wink. 

“We don’t we head out to the deck?” Stacy suggests, “Your Father needs a drink, I think he’s cleaning the grill.” 

 

“So, you’re Tobin,” Cody Press smiles at her as they shake hands, “it’s very nice to meet you,” 

“You too, sir,” Tobin replies politely. 

He lets out a laugh, “Please, call me Cody,” he grins, “or even better, Big Daddy,” 

“Oh, no, Dad,” Christen cringes, Tyler and Channing wearing the same expression. 

“You got it, Big Daddy!” Tobin grins back at him, raising her glass, “Cheers,” 

Cody responds, smiling as they clink their wine glasses and drink. 

They sit and have some appetizers talking about the wedding invitations they’ve received recently from a cousin who’s getting married in two months. They women chatter about their excitement for the occasion. Tobin politely listens, nodding and smiling and Cody senses her growing discomfort. 

“Tobin,” he says, giving her a head nod, “come with me,” 

“Sure thing, BD,” she grins, standing from her chair. 

He leads her off the deck to the back of the yard where there is a garden area, picking up a basket and handing it to her. “We need some peppers, tomatoes, cucumbers and zucchini for our meal,” he explains, bending down to inspect one of the plants. 

“This is beautiful,” Tobin comments, looking past the yard to the cliffs that lead to the ocean. 

“I’ve been a very lucky man,” he says, handing her a green pepper, “I have an amazing wife, three wonderful daughters and a solid career,” 

Tobin thinks this is where he’ll turn to her and question her about her career and the seemingly lack of ambition or skill that most people think it involves. 

Cody looks at her, handing over another two peppers, “I lost myself in my job for many years,” he sighs, scratching at his upper arm, “and unfortunately I passed that trait on to Christen,” he frowns. 

“I have to say Mr. Pre- Big Daddy,” she corrects herself and he grins, “you being so understanding and supportive to Chris about her leaving your company means so much to her. It’s a real testament to your character.” 

Tobin follows him as he moves to the tomatoes, bending to inspect them, then he straightens up to look at her. “That’s pretty brave of you to say,” he says evenly, his eyes kind and his words gentle, “you know, for us just meeting,” he grins, “I’d says it’s almost as brave of hearing your actions with that rescue I’d heard you were involved with.” 

Tobin shakes her head, “I’d have to disagree with you there,” she says, looking down. 

“Why’s that?” he asks curiously, handing her some tomatoes. 

“Well, for one,” Tobin shrugs, “I’m just stating the truth,” she says, “from what Chris has shared with me about her childhood and you, it just seems it’s your nature to put family first, even if you had lost yourself in the job,” she says, “and part of being a kid is not disappointing your parents. For you to be so supportive,” she shrugs again, “that’s just awesome and a lot of kids don’t get that from their parents. As for the rescue, I was just doing my job. Those things happen, I didn’t really do anything someone on my crew wouldn’t do.” She swallows, her throat growing a little dry, “And secondly,” she continues, licking her lips for a moment, “I’d say what Chris is doing is way braver than anything I’ve done,” she takes a breath, “leaving an amazing career to embark on something new, leaving all that she knows for a new adventure,” she nods at him, “that’s bravery to me.” 

Cody smiles big at her, “She said you were a smart cookie,” he comments, tossing a cucumber at her that she catches easily, “you into sports?” 

They talk about soccer, how Tobin played in college and still plays in the summer on a rec league with her friends. He played as well, back in college, toying with the idea of going pro until he met Stacy and they married. The desire for a family and stability and the need to provide for them taking over his priorities. They both follow the European League and Tobin tells him about the women’s league in the state and how she attends a few of the Portland Thorns matches. He says they’ll have to go to an LA match the next time she’s here. 

“You got a ball?” Tobin asks, “We should kick it around some,” 

He frowns, “I will the next time you’re here,” he promises. 

Satisfied he’s collected what they’ll need to their meal, the two head back, Tobin grinning when she sees the concerned look on Christen’s face. 

“What?” Cody asks, looking at her. 

“Don’t look now, but Chris looks terrified,” she replies. 

Cody doesn’t look, instead half turning to Tobin, “Wanna pull her leg?” he wiggles his eyebrows at her. 

“Is she gonna kill me?” Tobin asks back with a smirk. 

“Most likely, but it’ll be funny,” he says, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Go for it,” Tobin nods at him. 

“I’m going to speak sternly at you and you’re going to back up, looking scared,” he suggests, “when they really start freaking out, I’m going to hug you and we’ll laugh like loons.”  
Tobin bites her upper lip, nodding at him, “She’s looking pretty concerned already,” she says slowly. 

“I can’t believe you would be that type of person!” he says loudly, loud enough to get the attention of those at the table on the deck. 

Tobin widens her eyes, holding the basket with one hand and raising the other in surrender. 

When Cody shouts that his daughter shouldn’t be with someone of such scruffy character, Christen flies out of her chair. 

“Daddy!” she shouts, trotting to the end of the deck. 

“Bingo,” Tobin whispers, trying hard not to smile. 

“Cody Press, what is wrong with you!” Stacy shouts, now all of the women at the deck rail. 

He turns to face them, breaking out in a smile, laughing as he gives Tobin a high five and slings his arm around her, both of them approaching the steps of the deck. 

Christen stomps down the stairs to meet them, “Dad,” she starts, her face twisted with emotion. 

He hugs her, “It’s all good, baby girl,” he says, swinging her around, “we were just messing with you,” he lefts her go and climbs the stairs, leaving Tobin looking like a deer in headlights before her. 

“Tobin Powell-” Christen begins sternly. 

“It was my idea, sweetheart,” her father sings out, in the background Stacy is chastising him. 

“Was it?” Christen arches an eyebrow at Tobin, crossing her arms. 

“Uh huh,” Tobin nods nervously. 

Christen stares her down for a moment, then gently takes the basket from Tobin, looping her arm around hers, she leads them up the deck, “It’s all because she called him Big Daddy,” she grumbles as they pass Channing and Tyler who nod knowingly. 

Channing takes the basket while Tyler follows her parents into the house, intent on getting the food ready to cook. “We’ll give you a few minutes,” she says as she disappears into the house. 

Christen slides her hand down to hold Tobin’s giving it a squeeze, “I should have figured he’d try something like that,” she says, smiling softly. 

“He’s a pretty funny guy,” Tobin offers. 

“What were you talking about?” she inquires. 

“You,” Tobin shrugs, “sports,” 

“What about me?” Christen straightens up. 

“About how brave you are,” Tobin says, leaning over and giving her a soft kiss, “and how amazing you are.”

Christen tilts her head as she studies Tobin, a slow smile spreading across her face, “So, everything was fine? Honestly?” 

“Yes, babe,” Tobin assures her, “he’s a neat guy,” 

“Just checking he didn’t give you a hard time,” Christen says, “it’s been a while since I’ve brought someone home,” she admits. 

“He was fine,” Tobin nods, “let’s go in and see if we can help,” 

 

Tobin hands Cody a beer as she steps next to him near the grill, looking at the food cooking. 

“Cheers,” he taps her beer bottle, “I hope you’re hungry,” he grins at her. 

“This looks amazing,” Tobin nods, “I haven’t had food on the grill since last summer,” 

Cody gives her a strange look. 

“There’s eighteen inches of snow on the ground where I live,” Tobin explains. 

“I thought Portland didn’t get much snow,” he says, clacking the grabbers before using them to turn over the chicken breasts. 

“I live on Mt. Hood,” Tobin replies, “a little more than halfway up the mountain.” 

“Really?” he says, intrigued. 

“Oh yeah, for a little over two years now,” Tobin says, then she shares how she lives at the resort in one of the cabins. “I had been working there for about six months when my girlfriend passed away,” she says, “I sold the house we lived in and then moved there.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he says genuinely, “that must have been rough,” 

Tobin runs a hand through her hair, “Yeah,” she says, “my nephew passed as well, they both fell through ice on a lake,” she pauses, “It took me a while to figure out how to live again,” she admits. 

Cody takes a step closer and gives her a side hug, “Well, I’m glad you’re here now,” he says, smiling at her.

“Me too,” Tobin nods. She shakes her head, “I’m going to have spring fever so bad when I get back,” she sighs. 

“You’ll just have to come back for another visit,” he grins at her. He drops his arm and focuses on the steaks. 

“I’ll have to check Chris’ planner and see what works,” she jokes. 

Cody lets out a laugh, “You do know my daughter!” Tobin chuckles along with him. 

“Here’s a plate,” Christen comes up next to them, “What are you two laughing about?” she narrows her eyes at them, realizing that these two are going to be trouble from here on out. 

“How well Tobin knows you,” her Dad replies, taking the large platter and giving her peck on the cheek. 

Tobin sends her a wink as she sips her beer, “Hey, Big Daddy,” she says, “let me hold the plate,” she offers, setting her beer down and taking it from her. He begins to plate the food, Tobin wagging her head at Christen and sticking out her tongue. 

“I’m going to see what they need in the house,” Christen says, grinning back at Tobin. 

 

 

“Please Tobin, really, help yourself to more,” Stacy insists, handing the platter of meats over to her. 

“Thank you,” Tobin accepts it, turning to Christen, “you wanna split a bit of steak?” 

“Sure,” Christen nods, “you want some more veggies?” 

“Oh yeah,” Tobin nods, setting down the platter and picking up her knife and fork. “This is all so good, thank you again,” 

They talk about food and cooking while they eat, sharing holiday foods, their favorite breakfasts and somehow get on the subject of best grilled food. 

“I don’t know if Chris told you I work as a river guide in the summers,” Tobin says, “but when we go out for full day trips, not just like, four hour runs, we make a meal for our guests. There’s just something really special about catching a few fish, fileting them and cooking them over an open fire with mushrooms, potatoes and roasting some ears of corn.” 

“You like to fish?” Cody brightens at that, looking at her with big eyes. 

“Oh yeah,” Tobin nods, “it’s kinda soothing, you know? And then if you get a big one on the line, the fight is fun.” 

“Have you ever ocean fished?” he asks her, leaning forward across the table. The girls are rolling their eyes, each of them remembering their disastrous trips to the shore. Their father is not a fisherman. 

“No,” Tobin shakes her head, “what do you catch?” 

“My arm,” Christen interjects, pushing up her short sleeve to show Tobin a scar. 

“My lip,” Channing adds, sticking out her lower lip.

Tobin looks at Tyler as the others burst out laughing. 

“Tell her,” Stacy chuckles, elbowing the woman. 

Tyler glares at them, “Fine.” She says, “My butt.” 

Tobin’s mouth drops open, she closes it quickly, then winces, “Ouch,” she says, cringing. 

“Uh huh,” Tyler nods, “if he convinces you to go, wear a suit of armor.” 

Tobin looks over at Cody who just shrugs, “Who hasn’t ever been hooked?” he grins. 

Tobin chuckles and nods. 

 

 

“Woah,” Tobin says, letting her hand run along the closed lid of the grand piano in the living room, “this is beautiful,” she says softly, almost reverently. 

“You wanna play it?” Christen asks her, “Go ahead,” 

“No,” Tobin shakes her head, “I couldn’t,” she whispers, still gently trailing her fingers over the black lacquered finish. 

“Go on, play something,” Christen encourage her. 

“Are you sure it’s okay? Who plays?” Tobin asks, still unsure. 

“Well, nobody,” Christen shrugs, “my parents had us all take lessons as kids, but none us really took to it. My Mom has it tuned every year, it was my Grandma’s.” 

“It’s an heirloom,” Tobin takes a step back and shaking her head, “I don’t want to touch it,” 

“Tobin, please play something,” Stacy says from behind them in the hallway, holding a dessert tray, “I’d love to hear something. That piano has only been touched by the piano technician for the last eight years. Please, dear.” 

Tobin scrunches her mouth as Tyler, Channing and Cody enter the room, each holding a coffee, stopping to take a piece of pie from the tray and sitting down. Stacy returns to Tobin’s side, opening the bench to pull out some sheet music. 

“Can you read music?” she asks and Tobin nods. She smiles, “Would you please play a few of these? They were my Mother’s favorites,” 

“I can’t say no to that,” Tobin nods, taking the sheet music in her hands. She sits at the bench, rifling through the papers, putting them in order. She smiles to herself, knowing these songs. She’s heard them her whole life and the numerous recitals she played at as a child. Her grandparents played these songs as well, it makes her smile at the memory. Growing up, her house was usually filled with music. 

Christen reluctantly steps away and sits at the nearest chair, curling up to watch her play. Tobin begins to play, the notes of Clare du lune filling the room, Christen looking over and seeing how her Mom beams. Christen smiles at her memories of being at her grandparents house, singing along with her Grandma while she played. Then comes Beyond the Sea, Tobin smiling through it as she plays, she loves the melody of this song. She smiles again when she flips to the next page, not needing the sheet music for this one. She loves Cole Porter, beginning to play Begin The Beguine, humming along. 

When she finishes, she looks over to see everyone smiling and Stacy wiping her eyes, “Do you like Cole Porter?” she asks, looking expectantly at Stacy. 

She smiles, “Yes dear,” she says, looking over at Cody, “we had Night And Day played at our wedding.” 

Tobin smiles wide, then looks at Christen who is beaming at her, she pats the bench and gives her a head tilt. Christen gets up and sits down next to her, rubbing her hand on Tobin’s thigh, giving her a smile. “This is really nice, babe,” she says quietly, “thank you for playing,” 

“I love this,” Tobin smiles at her, “it’s not every day I can play, especially on a Steinway,” 

Christen impulsively leans in and kisses her, “Sing me a song, Tobin,” she says, her grey green eyes sparkling at her. 

“Sure, babe,” Tobin winks at her, wiggling her fingers to loosen up and then she starts. She leans up against Christen as she looks at her as she sings the song. Christen hears something and turns to see her parents approaching and dancing in the open space by piano. 

Her eyes shine as she watches her parents singing to one another as they dance around. She turns to see Tyler and Channing grinning wildly. They both make kissy faces at her and she scowls in return and turns around, this time putting her arm around Tobin’s waist. Tobin sings to her, making her swoon, she's never heard this song but it's so romantic.

Two hours later, Christen and Tobin are seated in the living room, each eating a piece of pie with the others sitting around as well. After her playing a few songs, an impromptu sing a long started, Tyler and Channing requesting ones that everyone knew to sing. Tobin is now explaining how she and her siblings all took lessons, but Tobin took to it like a fish to water at an early age. Much to her soccer coach’s dismay, she majored in music in college having to juggle concerts and practices and games during most of her youth. 

“I don’t know,” she shrugs, “it just came easy,” she finishes. 

“You play beautifully,” Stacy says, “thank you so much for humoring us tonight,” 

“I had so much fun,” Tobin says genuinely, “this has been really nice, thank you for your hospitality.” 

“Tobin,” Cody says, “it’s been very nice getting to know and you’re welcome here any time,” 

Tobin grins at him, “Thanks, Big Daddy,” she says, giving him a nod. Cody puffs out his chest and nods back at her with a smile while his daughters roll their eyes. 

 

 

“Your family is so great,” Tobin says sincerely to Christen as they drive home, “really,” she says, squeezing Christen’s hand, “tonight was so great.” 

“You certainly made an amazing impression on them,” Chrsiten smiles, “they like you so much,” she says, then she shakes her head, “I can’t believe you calling my Dad Big Daddy,” 

“Hey, Big Daddy suits him,” Tobin defends herself, laughing.

“I guess,” Christen sighs, “if you say so.” 

“Ah,” Tobin sighs, “I don’t want this weekend to end,” she says sadly. 

Christen squeezes her hand, “We’ve got the rest of tonight,” she says, “and most of the day tomorrow,” 

“Well,” Tobin smiles softly at her, “we’ll make the most of the time we have together, then, right?” 

“Right,” Christen smiles rather seductively at her, “we will.” 

 

XXXX


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last day together. A trifecta of some smut, some fluff and some angst.

Monday- Day 4

The quiet chimes of her alarm wake Christen, she reaches over and grabs her phone, shutting if off. She rolls to her side to face Tobin who is still sleeping soundly. Christen studies her as she sleeps, looking so at peace, her steady breathing, how her long eyelashes brush against her skin, her mouth slightly open. 

She doesn’t want to wake her, knowing she’s tired. Last night she nearly fell asleep on the drive home from her parent’s house, only to catch a second wind when they were having sex. She doesn’t want her to be tired when she goes back to work, not with her job. Still, she doesn’t want Tobin to be disappointed missing out on another chance to surf while she’s here. Christen smiles at the memory of Saturday and how Tobin’s eyes shined the whole time they were at the beach. 

“Babe,” Christen says quietly, running her hand along Tobin’s bare arm, “babe, it’s six o’clock,” 

“Hum?” Tobin moans, shifting and readjusting her head on the pillow. 

“I said it’s six o’clock,” Christen repeats, “do you want to get up and go surfing?” 

“Nuh huh,” is the sleepy reply, Tobin scooting over using her arm to draw Christen closer, “I just wanna lie here with you,” 

“Are you sure?” Christen asks, “We can nap after the beach,” 

Tobin slowly shakes her head against the pillow as she yawns, “I miss sleeping next to you,” she says, her voice low and gravelly, “come snuggle with me,” 

Christen willingly moves closer, admitting to herself she’d rather be here in bed with Tobin than on the beach dealing with the sun and the sand. She kisses Tobin’s lips softly and then watches as Tobin squirms lower, curling herself against her to nestle against her chest, feeling her breath against her bare skin. 

Christen figures she really should have planned the weekend a little differently, they really haven’t gotten much sleep these last two nights. She smiles to herself remembering the long hours in the darkness spent pleasing one another. Her own boldness with Tobin, being adventurous and how this woman in her arms continues to encourage her and guide her through her own sexual awakening. 

A spasm of desire shoots though her, making her want to take Tobin once again right now. She calms herself, knowing they’ll have time today for one last bout of lovemaking before Tobin has to leave. 

She rests her chin on the top of Tobin’s head and drifts back to sleep. 

 

XXXX

 

 

Tobin wakes feeling herself wrapped in the warmth of Christen. She doesn’t want to move, she doesn’t want to do anything to make this change. She’s missed Christen terribly these past two weeks, finding it hard to sleep alone. She feels so content right now, being in her arms. Christen has done more for Tobin feeling better about herself regarding the loss of Morgan and Mikey than the year she’s been in therapy. And it’s not because she’s said anything particularly profound, it’s just her being herself. She’s encouraged Tobin to get a handle on things, to be motivated to put in the work, uncover those rocks she’s trampled on to forget the pain and guilt she’s experienced. She wants to be better for her. 

These last two weeks, Tobin has spoken more to her therapist about her feelings than ever before. She’s gone three times a week, which is unusual for her and it makes her feel needy, but she just has to process this. She’s trying to integrate herself back into her family, dealing with the immense guilt she still carries, although it’s lightened a bit by now knowing her family doesn’t blame her for Mikey’s death. Her and Perry have had lunch and dinner multiple times, each working to reconnect and get back to their once close relationship. Tobin hasn’t faced Sam yet, she’s not ready and Perry has been amazingly supportive and doesn’t push her. 

Katie has been calling, her brother has met her to go climbing in Portland. Her parents. Her parents have wonderful, smothering her with affection and understanding. Some days it was too much. Their kindness and comfort they offered. All of them. It’s a testament to how awesome her family is, but Tobin still fights that feeling of being unworthy sometimes. Of guilt. 

She’s working through it, she’s talking more to her friends about her feelings. Sometimes Allie looks at her as if she’s an alien, the old Tobin being abducted and replaced with this new one who speaks about her thoughts about feelings and relationships. Lauren tears up and gives her long hugs, Alex challenges her to think about other perspectives. Ashlyn reminds her it’s a marathon and not a sprint to get to feeling better and that it’s okay to be confused. 

Christen listens patiently, encouraging her with the small victories, helping her set some attainable goals, rephrasing Tobin’s jumbled thoughts into coherent sentences. Christen has become her rock, the one she turns to. The only thing she’s held back from her is the one little nagging fear Tobin has in that this is a rebound of some sort. Maybe a rebound for both of them. She can’t totally put her finger on it, but she thinks she fears that Christen will take a job somewhere far from her and soon the calls will become more sporadic, the visits fewer and then one day the dreaded conversation is had about meeting someone new. 

But Tobin doesn’t know what’s more disturbing, if it’s Christen telling her that or herself telling Chris. She doesn’t think she’ll ever meet someone who captivates her like Chris does, but that nagging fear of one day being left alone again finds her those nights she can’t sleep. 

She’s vowed not to pressure Christen into making any choices just to be near her because she genuinely likes her so much she truly wants her to find a job and a place where’s she truly happy. She’s dying to know where she’s been sending her resumes to, but she doesn’t want to influence her in her decisions. 

Yes, they made the commitment to be together, to be a couple, to be girlfriends, but until Christen finds herself in her new city, wherever it’s to be, Tobin just isn’t sure if this long distance thing will last. She’s determined to remain chill about it, not letting Chris know how deeply this scares her, she doesn’t want to alarm her. She’s taking it one day at a time, being excited for Chris and this new journey she’s on, supporting her honestly even if it means they’ll be apart. 

She sighs then breathes in Christen’s scent, calming her thoughts, knowing that she needs to be patient and let it all play out in time. Part of her feels like it’s fate they met and it should all work out, just like one of those Hallmark Christmas movies, even if the real world doesn’t always work that way. 

She drifts of to sleep, feeling slightly less anxious, feeling they have a good shot at being together forever and wanting it so desperately. 

 

 

XXXX

 

“This place is great,” Tobin smiles at her, sitting down at the table in the outdoor café they going to have brunch at. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Christen smiles at her, “I thought you’d enjoy being outside as much as possible today,” 

Tobin nods, “Yeah,” she says, “going back is gong to be rough,” she says, her smile fading a little, “for a whole bunch of reasons.” 

Christen nods at her, “I really don’t want you to go,” she confesses, giving her a sad smile, “but we’ll see each other soon,” she nods, “Once you have your schedule and I figure out if I get any interviews, we’ll make something work,” She wants to tell Tobin she’s applying for positions in Portland, but doesn’t want to jinx herself if it doesn’t work out. 

Tobin mirrors her sad smile, “I’ll get it to you tomorrow,” she says, “I guess we both have to get used to this long distance stuff,” 

“Yeah,” Christen agrees, “we’ll get through it,” 

Tobin nods, “So, what’s good here?” she asks, changing the subject before she gets emotional. Christen very aware of when Tobin deflects the conversation, it’s usually when a touchy subject comes up that she’s not ready to talk to about. She doesn’t push it, instead offering her a few recommendations, knowing they’ll circle back to whatever’s on her mind when she’s ready. 

She feels Tobin might be a little mentally drained. She’s put in so much work with her therapist these past two weeks, their evening phone calls filled with talk of the serious issues she’s dealing with. Christen does her best to be her biggest cheerleader, always supportive and encouraging her with her progress. Sometimes she helps Tobin figure out her feelings about something when she’s struggling to find the right words. She sent her a book Nima recommended about grief that he found incredibly useful after his mother passed away suddenly three years ago. 

They enjoy their food, the weather and the stroll on the beach they take afterwards. They spent most of the morning in bed, neither willing to start the day, just wanting to extend the closeness of each other. By the time they finally did leave the bed, breakfast had passed and lunch was rapidly approaching. They devoured the last two granola bars Christen had in the kitchen and then quickly got dressed for find somewhere to eat. 

 

XXXX

 

 

“It’s just so beautiful here,” Tobin grins at her, using two fingers to brush back some loose hairs behind Christen’s ear, “this has been wonderful.” They’re sitting on a bench near the beach, just a short walk down from the restaurant, looking out to the ocean. 

Christen leans in to kiss her, “It really has,” she replies happily, “I’ll admit, I was a little nervous for you to meet my family,” she says, “they can be a little overbearing.” 

“They are super cool,” Tobin states, “I see so much of you in them, it’s not funny,” 

“Even my unusual dependency on my planner?” Christen jokes. 

Tobin smiles that smiles at her, the one that makes her heart flutter, “That too,” 

Christen’s phone dings, signaling her reminder notice. She glances at it and then bursts out laughing. 

“What?” Tobin questions, smiling at her and wondering what is so funny. 

“This,” Christen squeals with laughter, shoving the screen of her phone at her to look at. 

Tobin looks at the reminder, her eyebrows furrowed and then looks up at Christen who is still laughing hard. She looks at her as if she’s insane and then howls with laughter as well. 

“You set a reminder for sex?” she laughs, holding her stomach and leaning forward on the bench. 

“I know, right?” Christen giggles, “Am I a freak or what?” 

“Ah!” Tobin exclaims, “Stop!” she begs, waving at her, still holding her stomach. 

“Who does that?” Christen laughs hard, feeling a freeness in admitting how structured she is. 

Tobin is breathing hard, leaning back and taking off her sunglasses so she can wipe her eyes. They’re both crying from laughing so hard. She slides her glasses back on, wrapping an arm around Christen as she dries her eyes, both now chuckling. 

“Oh, Chris,” Tobin sighs, unable to get rid of the smile on her face, “that’s hysterical.” 

“I totally forgot I did this,” Christen admits, “I know I wrote it down, but I didn’t think I put it in my phone,” 

“You wrote it down?” Tobin questions, her amusement very apparent. 

“Of course,” Christen nods, “I wanted to make sure we had time for the important things on your visit,” she answers, deciding to just own it, not caring that she’s embarrassed herself so badly. 

Tobin looks at her affectionately, shaking her head slightly, “I’m glad one of us keeps their eye on the big picture,” she says warmly, having accepted Christen for the way she is and realizing this is part of her nature. 

“I’m glad,” Christen says, suddenly shy, “I would think some people would think I’m too much,” 

Tobin stands up, extending her hand for Christen to take. When Christen stands before her, she sees how Tobin’s eyes are soft and gentle, extending a warmth that she feels in her chest. Tobin hugs her, cradling the back of her head, rocking her slightly, just holding her for a minute. 

Then she pulls back to look at her once more, “You’re never too much,” she says seriously, “you’re just you,” she says and then smiles, “and I’m so infatuated with you,” She links their hand together and gives it a tug, “come on,” 

“Where are we going?” Christen asks, her head swimming with thoughts of how Tobin can make her feel as if she isn’t a neurotic mess. 

“Well,” Tobin grins at her as they walk towards the car, “I’m thinking back to your place, unless we’re having sex somewhere else,” she glances around, “pretty sure we’d get arrested if we did it here though,” 

Christen laughs, beginning to skip ad dragging Tobin along, “That’s right Heath,” she chuckles, “we gotta keep with the schedule.” Once again her heart flutters at Tobin’s melodic laugh as she skips next to her. 

 

 

XXXX

 

“My turn now,” Tobin whispers against Christen’s lips and she shudders at Tobin’s touch, a shaky breath escaping her lips, feeling a surge of desire shoot through her. Tobin is gently nipping at her neck, silently working her working over, setting her ablaze with these simple kisses. 

Christen is running her hands along Tobin’s sweaty back, comforted in her weight against her, slowly moving her hips against Tobin’s leg that’s slotted in between hers, enjoying the delicious friction against her core. She brings a hand up to tangle into Tobin’s damp hair, first scratching at her scalp at the base of her neck, then fisting it and gently pulling her head towards hers. 

Tobin’s eyes are smoldering, those honey brown orbs darkened with desire, her chest rising and falling, a soft shakiness in her breaths. “Chris,” she breathes out, swallowing hard enough for her to hear it, “kiss me,” she says, dipping her head low, connecting their lips. 

The way Tobin kisses her makes Christen feel as if she’s trying to communicate with her without words. There’s something reverent in the kiss, how their tongues slowly twist together, both breathing through their noses to prolong the moment. Tobin kisses her jaw, then moves down to her neck, finding that spot that makes Christen moan and arch her back. 

Tobin’s now lightly sucking on her breast, gently biting at her hard nipple, then twisting her tongue around it. She abandons her breasts with her mouth, her hands lingering on them, rolling her nipples through her fingers as she trails her tongue down her stomach, pausing to kiss and lick at spots that interest her. 

“Mmmhpphm,” Christen moans when Tobin finds her center, her tongue skillfully licking through her folds. Tobin is massaging Christen’s thighs as she holds her legs apart, creating a rhythm as Christen moves her hips in time to meet her tongue. She feels one of Tobin’s hands leave her leg and how her weight shifts on the mattress, gasping when she feels a finger probing at her center. 

Slowly Tobin enters her with a finger, pushing in and out at an agonizingly snail’s pace. 

“More,” Christen pleads, “I need more,” she says, flicking her hips to force Tobin’s finger deeper. 

Tobin blows against her clit as she adds another finger, picking up her pace, rocking into Christen. Christen opens her eyes and meets Tobin’s eyes, he’s watching as she writhes beneath her. Her mouth is slightly open, her breathing rapid as Christen continues to unravel. 

Tobin curls her fingers deep inside Christen, gradualy pulling out, hitting that sweet spot, the one that makes Christen let out an elongated moan. She repeats this move, too many times for Christen to count or even begin to care about how many because it’s sending her over the edge. 

“Tobin!” she exclaims, “Oh, yes,” she shudders as Tobin keeps her fingers in place, curling them as she dips her head down to suck on her clit. 

The fire ignites through Christen, her fingers gripping the sheets, heels digging in to the mattress. Her mouth opens but no noise is heard, the orgasm barreling through her, making her hips jolt uncontrollable. 

As she comes down, she gasps loudly, sucking in a deep breath, panting as her heart rate patters in her chest. She opens her eyes to see Tobin up on one elbow, still in between her legs, licking her fingers while staring at her. 

Christen reaches out to her with shaky hands, pulling her close, running her hands lazily along Tobin’s glistening skin. 

Tobin kisses her sweetly, giving her a smile with half lidded eyes, dropping her head on the pillow next to Christen. Christen holds her, running her fingers through her damp hair, letting herself drift off to sleep knowing she has an alarm set giving them time to shower and hang out before Tobin’s flight. 

 

 

XXXX

 

 

Christen doesn’t know if Tobin’s just tired or being unusually silent as they relax on the couch. Tobin’s watching a soccer match and scrolling through her phone, while she’s on her laptop. She hasn’t looked at her computer since Friday afternoon, being too busy with Tobin here, so she wants to see if she’s gotten any responses from the companies she’s applied to. 

She deletes the junk mail, grinning to herself when she sees a response from the one place she really hopes would be interested in her working for them. She opens the email, noting it’s from Saturday, nodding, impressed someone from the organization would going through resumes on the weekend. 

Her eyes grow larger when she reads they would like to do a video interview on Wednesday at two and asking if that would be possible. She lets her fingers fly over the keyboard, accepting the time and day and thanking them for the opportunity. 

She finds five more responses, four of them wanting interviews and one politely declining with a thank you for applying. 

She reads the other emails, mentally planning the interviews, all of them want to video ones first with the possibility of in person ones at a later date. She gets her phone out, pulling up her calendar, entering the information after she responds to each one. There’s only one that is in conflict with time, so Christen replies asking for another time slot, offering three different times. 

When she finishes, she sighs happily, setting her phone down and closing her laptop, glancing over to see Tobin looking at her curiously. 

“I’ve got five interviews this week,” Christen rushes out, smiling wildly at her. 

“Babe,” Tobin grins, “that’s terrific!” She scoots over and hugs her, careful not to tip the computer off her lap. “Did you get one for the place you really wanted?” 

“Yes,” Christen beams at her, “that interview is Wednesday,” she shakes her head, “I’ve got so much to do!” she exclaims, “I’ve got to research each company, make sure I know all about them and then compose my questions for them, and definitely make sure I understand the responsibilities of the jobs,” she grabs her laptop, standing abruptly, feeling Tobin’s arm fall off her forearm. 

She heads to the kitchen setting her phone and laptop down, skipping to her room to retrieve a notebook, scurrying back to the table, opening her laptop and sitting down. She’s so focused on what she’s doing, she doesn’t see the disappointed look from Tobin on the couch. 

Twenty minutes later, she’s so focused on her task, she doesn’t notice when Tobin leaves the couch to go to the bedroom and reentering fifteen minutes later with her suitcase, setting it near the door. Tobin returns to the couch, her arms crossed staring at the TV. 

Twenty minutes after that, Tobin stands up from the couch, facing Christen at the table. 

“Um, Chris?” Tobin asks quietly and when Christen looks up she sees Tobin standing there, biting her lower lip, her arms crossed, looking down at the floor.

“What, babe?” Christen replies, setting her pen down. 

“Um, if you’re really wrapped up in that, I can just take an Uber to the airport,” Tobin says quietly, still not looking at her, obviously unsettled. 

“Oh, no!” Christen shakes her head, pushing the chair back, “I’m sorry, babe, I lost track of time,” she says as her phone alarm sounds, indicating it is time to leave for the airport. 

She’s confused by Tobin’s demeanor, writing it off on her being sad she’s leaving. She comes to her side, rubbing her upper arm, “Give me a minute to go to the bathroom and then we can head out.” 

When she returns, she finds Tobin back on the couch, holding a hoodie with both hands, her head down, staring at her lap. “Ready, babe?” Christen asks, giving her a smile. 

“Yeah,” Tobin nods and stands up, “let’s go,” 

Christen takes the handle of Tobin’s suitcase, offering her free to her to take. Tobin gives her a soft smile as she does, holding her hand as they leave Christen’s apartment. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Christen asks as she guides the car through traffic, “You’re awfully quiet,” 

“I’m good,” Tobin replies, licking her lips and scratching at the back of her neck. 

“Are you upset about the interviews?” Christen persists, “I’m so sorry I got so involved with researching the companies, I didn’t mean to ignore you,” 

“No, it’s cool,” Tobin shrugs, “I understand, you’re excited about it and want to be prepared for your interviews.” 

Christen bites her lower lip as she drives, wondering why Tobin’s mood changed this afternoon. Then it hits her. 

“Are you afraid?” She asks suddenly, glancing over at her, seeing her eyes widen, “Are you afraid for us?” 

“Ah,” Tobin shifts in her seat, swallowing hard and licking her lips, “yeah,” she says quietly. 

“Tobin-” Christen starts but is cut off.

“I’m sorry,” Tobin interrupts her, snaking her hand to find Christen’s and hold it. “I know I need to talk to you about what I’m feeling,” she says slowly, “and I haven’t for a little bit.” 

Christen nods, giving her hand a squeeze to let her know she’s listening. 

“I’m scared you’re going to go off to a new city and get busy with your new job,” she says, her voice low and shaky, “and soon we won’t talk every night and then the visits will become fewer and then one day us will just be over,” 

“Oh, babe,” Christen grips her hand tight, shaking it a little, “that won’t happen.” She says firmly, frowning because she should have told Tobin outright that she was looking all over Portland in her job search. 

“No, I, uh,” Tobin says, wiping at her mouth, “I mean, it happens,” 

“Yes, it does happen,” Christen says carefully, “but it won’t to us.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Tobin questions, flicking at her left eye. 

Christen looks over and smiles, “I just am,” she says, “you have to have some faith in me,” 

“I do,” Tobin frowns, “it’s just,” she sighs, “as awesome as this weekend was, I’m sad to leave because I’ll miss you so much,” she says, “and it hurts, you know? Like it hurts my heart not having you around.” 

Christen can’t help the chuckle that escapes her mouth, shutting her mouth quickly. 

“Yeah,” Tobin sighs, a slight edge to her voice, “make fun of me.” 

“Babe,” Christen says, shaking their hands, glancing over and persisting until Tobin looks at her, “seriously, if things work out right, you might be seeing me sooner than you think.” 

“What do you mean?” Tobin asks, tilting her head as she looks at her. 

Christen sends a smile her way, “I really thought about what you said,” she says, “about really considering my options for my next career move. I thought long and hard about it, realizing I wanted to do something that would make a positive impact on lives other than just my own.” 

“Okay, good,” Tobin nods. 

“And I began my search there, looking for non-profits or for-profit companies that would be working in communities to improve conditions or create housing or all sorts of things. And you know what the really interesting thing was in my search?” she asks her. 

“What was that?” Tobin asks. 

“Looking around LA,” Christen replies, “almost all of the places I looked at came across as these corporations, like big ones, that would put me right back in the corporate rat race.   
The more I would research them, the less hands on it felt. Like I would be a paper shuffler. It was really disappointing. So, I did some online research to find the best cities that are progressive in their charity works and found some interesting results.” 

“Yeah?” Tobin asks, shifting her torso to look at her better. 

“Some of the cities are on the west coast and those are the ones I looked into.” Christen replies, feeling how Tobin’s hand slightly grips hers tighter. 

“Tobin,” Christen smiles at her, “you have been amazing while I’ve been doing this, you’ve been so sweet, and I know it’s killing you to not ask me where I’ve been looking and I’m sorry I haven’t shared it with you.” 

Tobin’s gentle smile slowly slips from her face and she bites her upper lip, nodding. 

“My interviews are for companies in Portland, Beaverton and over the river in Vancouver.” She states, “I didn’t want to tell you earlier because I wasn’t sure if anyone would appreciate my business skills in the” she shrugs, “charity field, I guess,” she says, “and I didn’t want you to get your hopes up and mine up too in case it doesn’t work out.” 

“Babe,” Tobin whispers, “really?” 

“Yes,” Christen turns and smiles at her, “I’m in this, honey,” she says, squeezing her hand once again, “I want an us, and I was so pleased to find so many amazing opportunities so close to you,” 

“And these are jobs that really, honestly intrigue you?” Tobin asks, “I mean, they’re really something you could see yourself doing for a long time?” she wants to be certain that Christen is doing this just as much for herself as she is for her. 

“I do,” she answers seriously, “I talked with my Dad for a long time about these organizations and we weighed the pros and cons of each one. I’m not just jumping into this,” she assures her. 

“Will you tell me your favorite one?” Tobin asks, raising her eyebrows and giving her a smile, relieving Christen that they’re over this hurdle. 

“No,” she shakes her head, “I don’t want to jinx it,” she says, frowning at her. 

“Okay,” Tobin nods, “I can be cool about that,” she says, and lets out a sigh, “so, you’re really going to be that close?” 

“I hope so,” Christen nods, “I went for the big ones first, but my LinkedIn profile has been getting hits like crazy for other offers, so I can go through it again and narrow down my choices if these don’t work out.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner,” Tobin apologizes, “I thought I had a handle on it, but it was bothering more than I thought,”

“I’m glad we’re talking now,” Christen says understandingly, “you’ve been dealing with so much these past two weeks, I’m sure you’ve felt overwhelmed with how everything seems upside down in your life,” 

“No, I should have said something,” Tobin frowns, “we promised we’d always talk to each other,” she says adamantly, “and I kept this from you and I’m sorry,” 

Christen lets go of Tobin’s hand, moving hers to rest on Tobin’s thigh, rubbing it gently. “And I should have told you my decision of where I was looking and not created so much anxiety for you,” she says, glancing over with a frown, “I’m sorry, babe,” 

Tobin removes Christen’s hand from her thigh, intertwining their fingers and raising it to her lips and placing a soft, lingering kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Chris,” she says slowly, now lowering their hands and rubbing her thumb across the back of Christen’s, “now we’ve both come clean,” she says, “and I have to say, I’m so relieved to have gotten that off my chest before I left.”

“Me too,” Christen nods as she glances over at her. She frowns when she changes lanes to get off at the airport exit. 

“Let’s just both work to keep the flow of communication open, yeah?” Tobin suggests, “I mean, I don’t ever want to feel like I’ve been feeling lately, you know, thinking we might drift apart, that sucked.” 

Christen nods, squeezing her hand, “And I didn’t like seeing you like that, and I’m still really sorry I didn’t say anything about where I was applying. I didn’t want you think I rushed my decision and I should have just talked to you about how I arrived at that decision a few days ago,” 

Tobin flicks their hands, making Christen glance over at her. Tobin catches her eye and gives her a wink along with that smile that just reflexively makes her return one of her own. 

“Onward,” Tobin says, letting out a happy sigh. 

“Onward,” Christen nods, doing the same. 

 

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Christen says sadly, looking over at Tobin morosely as the car rolls to a stop at the drop off. 

“How about we never say goodbye,” Tobin says as she unbuckles her seatbelt, twisting to look at her, “we just say ‘see you soon.’” She leans over and Christen meets her halfway, their lips connecting. Christen has her eyes closed, feeling the gentle touch of Tobin’s fingers on her jaw. 

After a minute Tobin pulls away, looking at her, “You’re just so beautiful,” she says, her eyes watering a little, “I’ll see you soon,” she says, pulling away, opening her door and retrieving her suitcase form the backseat. She pops her head in the open passenger door. “I’ll call you when I land,” 

“Sounds good,” she replies, “Hey, Tobin?” 

“Yeah?” she ducks her head into the car.

“I’ll see you soon, honey,” Christen smiles at her, “Be careful,” 

Tobin smiles at her, “I will, babe,” she stands in place for a moment, then nods, “I should get going,” 

“Later!” Christen calls as the door closes, watching as Tobin walks away, pulling her suitcase behind her, then turning to her and giving her the shaka sign with a flick of her wrist. 

A whistle sounds and Christen looks forward, seeing the traffic cop waving at her to move, she nods and looks to her side, inching into the traffic. 

 

XXXX

Fini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments- much appreciated. 
> 
> Like I said before, this new story is dark and angsty with a whole boatload of stuff going on, so this was a much needed break to gain some perspective. 
> 
> Since this new story is so long- up to 17 chapters already and not nearly done, I'm entertaining the idea of revisiting this series again sometime this summer. 
> 
> So, this isn't a goodbye- it's just a see ya soon-
> 
> MT

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed to step away from the latest story I'm working on because it's...rather dark and pretty fucked up. And it's super fu@king long. Needed to write something more upbeat before I lost myself in the angst, so here it is. Hope you enjoy this quick little ditty that was intended as a one shot but stretched it out a little longer.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
